


White Magic

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy plays in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters!
> 
> Original prompt by myconstant (LJ): Doctor Who, Eleven/Amy, covered in snow

Amy had seen snow before, of course.

But snow was just snow when she was at home. Here it was something else entirely.

It was just like a fairytale.

It was soft and so white it shone like silver in the bright moonlight.

She'd asked for a beautiful planet and the Doctor had delivered. After a couple of diversions, of course.

Amy had raided the substantial room of clothing and found something suitable and raced outside, an eagerness and enthusiasm she hadn't felt since she'd been a child overcoming her.

It was all she could do not to fall down onto the ground and squeal with delight at the magic of it all.

From the doorway to the TARDIS, she could feel him watching.

She didn't care.


End file.
